


Guilty Little Pleasures

by sakura_lisel



Series: My Buffy the Vampire Slayer xovers [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1. Because of the 20 year time-skip Severus Snape has NEVER lived through the, 2. Severus Snape has NEVER grown up raised and abused by Tobias Snape OR grows up to be the Potter, 3. Severus Snape has NEVER met and befriended Lily Evans OR fallen in love with her, 4. Severus Snape has NEVER gone to Hogwarts, 5. Severus Snape has NEVER met James Potter and the Marauders OR been bullied by them, 6. Severus Snape has NEVER met Albus Dumbledore OR gets manipulated by him, 7. Severus Snape has NEVER met Voldemort OR joined the Death Eaters, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Also surviving that fateful Halloween night and start neglecting female Harry Potter while focusing, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Delphi Riddle Already Exists In Current Time Period (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Female Harry Potter is a Slayer, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Gets Emancipated (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Wrong Child-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), And Gryffindor hating emo jerk he is in canon series because of his childhood abuse, Delphi Riddle Already Exists In Current Time Period (Harry Potter), Delphi Riddle is a Good Friend, Eileen Prince and Rupert Giles meet and start dating and eventually marry, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and Delphi Riddle are five years older than in canon and, Female Harry Potter has a sibling who is five years younger than her who is mistaken as the, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Severus Snape, Half-Blood Hermione Granger, Half-Blood Rupert Giles, Harry Potter Does What He Wants (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Gets Emancipated (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Ilvermorny House - Horned Serpent, Ilvermorny Student Severus Snape, Infant son Severus Snape and start over elsewhere far away from her abusive muggle husband and, Into the future and they land outside of Sunnydale California to start their new lives there, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter Being an Asshole, List of things ‘Severus Snape has NEVER’ done in the history of this story thanks to Time Traveling:, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era of Hogwarts, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Molly Weasley Bashing, More on raising her sibling to be prepared to fight Voldemort again if he comes back, Multi, Older Harry Potter, Other, Over 40 years ago a desperate Eileen Snape nee Prince is given an option to escape and take her, Own website that no longer exists, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Percy Weasley is a Good Friend, Ravenclaw Delphi Riddle, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Savior of magical world the night Voldemort attacks the Potter family with Lily and James Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, She takes up the offer. She performs a ritual spell that sends herself and Severus over 20 years, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Story based off of one of Trickster32's old 'The Bunny Pool' challenge series on Archive Of Our, Teenage Severus Snape, They all go to Hogwarts during Percy Weasley's school year and the four of them are best friends, Wrong Child-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_lisel/pseuds/sakura_lisel
Summary: (BTVS!HP!Angel crossover)What if, nearly forty years ago, a desperate Eileen Snape nee Prince used a ritual spell to save herself and her seventeen day old son Severus Snape from her abusive muggle husband and the spell transports them over twenty years into the future where Severus grows up in Sunnydale with his mom instead of in England.(Time Travel!Baby Severus and Eileen Snape)
Relationships: Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers, Delphi & Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Percy Weasley, Eileen Prince & Severus Snape, Eileen Prince/Rupert Giles, Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, Faith Lehane/Robin Wood, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Percy Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jesse McNally/Delphi (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Tara MacClay/Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris & Jesse McNally & Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins
Series: My Buffy the Vampire Slayer xovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012962
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue: Reconsidering Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may **_want_** to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_** and **_Angel_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first. 

**_Timeframe:_** The **_Harry Potter_** part of the storyline in the prologue takes place **_forty years_** in the past in the year **1967** of **_Harry Potter_** and **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_** , and Eileen Snape nee Prince uses a ritual spell to escape with her son Severus Snape from her abusive muggle husband and they wind up **_twenty years_** years in the future with him and they wind up arriving in the year **1987**. 

Another thing about the timeline, is that everybody who was born in Severus' canon timeline of **1960** is now born in the late 1960's instead of the beginning of the 1960's which means they would have started Hogwarts in the late 1970's instead of the early 1970's. I'm also making it so that female Harry Potter be five years older than in canon and thanks to the change in the year her parents are born in, instead of being born on **July 31, 1980** like in canon, because of the change of birth years of canon characters in the story she's going to be instead born on **July 31, 1987** , while everyone she would have known in Hogwarts in her first year are instead all born in the year **1992** with her younger brother who is seen as the savior of the magical world. Younger brother is five years younger than her who was born on **July 30, 1992** who is mistaken for the hero of the magical world when Voldemort attacks when the brother is 15 months old. 

Female Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts during the start of what would be **_Percy Weasley's_** school years, with **_Delphi Riddle_** already existing in the timeline and is in the same school year as **_Aerith Videl Potter (Female Harry Potter)_** and Percy Weasley with the three of them being best friends in school. Percy's birth year in this story is going to be **August 22, 1986** , while **_Delphi Riddle's_** birthday will be on **July 13, 1987**. **_Hermione Granger_** is also going to be born during Percy Weasley's school year as well with her birthday being **September 19, 1986** , so she'll be with Female Harry Potter. 

While **_Ron Weasley_** will be born on **March 1, 1992** and be stuck being friends with female Harry Potter's five years younger brother, **_Caspian Sirius Potter_** being born on **July 30, 1992**. 

Also **_Bellatrix Lestrange_** will be GOOD in this story, and NOT in Azkaban and raising Delphi herself with Sirius' help. Let's say in the history of this story, Bellatrix was forced to marry **_Rodolphus Lestrange_** by her parents, and was kept under both his and his brothers complete mind control by spells/potions and forced to join Voldemort who used her as his plaything and knocked her up, then the Lestrange brothers both die during a Death Eater raid a few months before Delphi's birth, Bellatrix is set free from the mind control, and after Bellatrix clears her name of everything she did while under her husband's control, and is in hiding from both Voldemort and Death Eaters who might come after both her and Delphi. 

So by the time they meet Severus and the Buffy gang, it would be **2004**. Buffy gang will also have been born in 1987 as well. Severus birthday would have been in **January 9, 1970** in the story ( **1960** in canon), but I changed the year of his birth to **January 9, 1967** (change also includes EVERYBODY who was born before _OR_ after Severus birth). Thanks to traveling twenty years into the future with his mom, his birthday is now legally **January 9, 1987**. 

If anyone is wondering about the years of characters who seemingly are. Remember the **_cut-off_** date, at least on Harry's letter, for enrollment for students at Hogwarts is by July 31. So, characters who's already turned eleven BEFORE the cut-off date is getting their invites. But everyone who's eleventh birthdays are PAST the cut-off date, like **Percy Weasley** and **Hermione Granger** , probably won't get their invites until the NEXT year. 

**To clear up some things and answer certain questions before they have the chance to be asked so here's a List of things about the version of Severus Snape in _this_ story that you **_should_** know and already realize while reading the story, that _DIDN'T_ happen to him thanks to his mom time traveling 20 years into the future with baby Severus Snape:**

  * 1\. Because of the twenty-year time-skip Severus Snape has **_NEVER_** lived through the **_Marauders Era_** of Hogwarts 
  * 2\. Severus Snape has **_NEVER_** grown up raised and abused by Tobias Snape **_OR_** grows up to be the Potter and Gryffindor hating emo jerk he is in canon series because of his childhood abuse 
  * 3\. Severus Snape has **_NEVER_** met and befriended Lily Evans **_OR_** fallen in love with her 
  * 4\. Severus Snape has **_NEVER_** gone to Hogwarts 
  * 5\. Severus Snape has **_NEVER_** met James Potter and the Marauders **_OR_** been bullied by them 
  * 6\. Severus Snape has **_NEVER_** met Albus Dumbledore **_OR_** gets manipulated by him 
  * 7\. Severus Snape has **_NEVER_** met Voldemort **_OR_** joined the Death Eaters 



**Years and Birthdays of Characters with info coming from _Harry Potter Wiki_ :**  


  * - **Eileen Sarelia Prince (formerly Snape)** \- **_Canon Birthday:_** December 31, 1940 (1930 in books); **_Official new Birthday Thanks to time traveling:_** December 31, 1960 **_(I'm also making her 27 when she gives birth to Severus)_**
  * - **Severus Jayden Prince-Giles (formerly Snape)** \- **_Canon Birthday:_** January 9, 1967 (1960 in books); **_Official new Birthday Thanks to time traveling:_** January 9, 1987 
  * - **Lily Evans** \- January 30, 1967 
  * - **James Potter** \- March 27, 1967 
  * - **Sirius Black** \- November 3, 1966 
  * - **Remus Lupin** \- March 10, 1967 
  * - **Rupert Edmund Giles** \- April 15, 1959 **_(Giles is a year older than Eileen thanks to her time traveling and he is a Half-Blood Wizard)_**
  * - **Percy Weasley** \- August 22, 1986 
  * - **Hermione Granger** – September 19, 1986 
  * - **Delphi Riddle-Lestrange** – July 13, 1987 
  * - **Aerith Videl Potter** – July 31, 1987 
  * - **Ron Weasley** – March 1, 1992 
  * - **Caspian Sirius Potter** – July 30, 1992 



**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter Challenge – Baby Severus Snape and his mom travel 20 years into the future - Created By: Trickster32:_** Fearing for their lives, Eileen Prince used her last magical reserves to create a time portal into the future - and managed to flee with her meagre magical belongings and her toddler son Severus - from the wrath of her muggle husband - 20 years into the future! The duo lands in Sunnydale/California, where Eileen decided to start over. Being an excellent Potions Mistress, she opens her own Potions & Herbal remedies store on the Hellmouth. Meeting Giles per accident - they fall in love, and Giles enjoys teaching young Severus together with Eileen anything about magic and the supernatural world. By accident the happy couple learn that Severus has a unique ability - he is unable to fell under the thrall of any supernatural being - this made it much easier for Giles to take the teenager later with him on his numerous trips of the cemeteries in Sunnydale. 

  * 1\. Baby Severus Snape and Eileen Snape nee Prince travel 20 years into the future to get a new start away from her abusive muggle ex-husband and Eileen moves to Sunnydale California shortly afterwards. **_(x)_**
  * 2\. Eileen accidentally meets Rupert Giles and they fall in love and get together with him and they raise baby Severus together as a family. **_(x)_**
  * 3\. Eileen is a Potions Mistress and opens up a Potions & Herbal Remedies Store in Sunnydale **_(x)_**
  * 4\. Severus is immune to mind control attempts by supernatural creatures **_(x)_**



**_(Side Note: I left some of what the challenge had in it out of my story.)_**

**_Word Count:_** 9,099 

**_Summary: (BTVS!HP!Angel crossover)_** What if, nearly forty years ago, a desperate Eileen Snape nee Prince used a ritual spell to save herself and her seventeen day old son Severus Snape from her abusive muggle husband and the spell transports them over twenty years into the future where Severus grows up in Sunnydale with his mom instead of in England. **_(Time Travel!Baby Severus and Eileen Snape)_**

**Glossary:**  
' _Hi_ ' - thinking  
**_"§§Hi§§"_** – Parseltongue 

**_Guilty Little Pleasures_**  
Prologue: Reconsidering Life Choices  
By: Sakura Lisel  
Challenge Made By: Trickster32  
======================================

**_~-# 25 Spinner's End, Cokeworth - January 23, 1967~-_**

It has been nearly two years since Eileen Sarelia Snape nee Prince had forsaken her Pureblood magical heritage and had moved into the muggle world to avoid an unwanted marriage to a man she didn't know just because her parents had thought the man was a good match for her despite her protests on the matter. 

In between taking care of the house, she was also busy taking care of her sixteen-day old newborn son, Severus Jayden Snape, and life seemed to have become harder for her since his birth as Tobias became angrier over the slightest little thing that would set him off. She had to step in more than once over the last six days to keep Tobias from turning his rage on Severus and usually almost wound up taking the full brunt of her husband's rage instead, if Eileen didn't distract Tobias by redirecting his anger at her instead. 

Just thinking about the last rage filled attack her husband had brought up upon her just the previous night, after he came home from work dead drunk after stopping at the local pub for a few pints of beer, and Tobias had gone into a frenzy over the fact that his dinner had been left to go cold instead of being nice and hot when he came home, but had still eaten the food before immediately knocking Eileen flat onto the ground with a cuff to the side of her face with a closed fist, before storming upstairs to their bedroom, and plopping down onto their bed and immediately fallen into a drunken sleep on top of the blankets. 

At that moment, Eileen had been angry beyond belief at her husband's latest attack, and had been prepared to pull out her wand right then and there and hex Tobias into kingdom come rather than have to put up with his latest rage attack upon her for a second longer, but then she reluctantly changed her mind, because she didn't want to draw any unneeded attention towards her location by the Ministry of Magic, for using magic upon a muggle. 

Even though it would have been in self-defense, Eileen already knew she wouldn't get any real help sympathy from the Ministry because she was a Pureblood witch who had 'sullied' her bloodline by not only marrying a 'filthy muggle' but also having a child with him as well, and she definitely knew there wouldn't be any help from her own family, since they had disowned her from the family after her refusal to marry the Pureblood Wizard known as Loleus Malfoy who her parents had already picked out for her as her future husband. 

' _I can't keep living like this. Tobias is getting worse every day, and I can't trust him to not hurt Severus. What if I can't stop him next time? Severus is the only good thing that came out of this whole mess my life has become..._ ' Eileen thought to herself as she walks over to the baby pram that was in the room she was in, and looked down at her sons sleeping face as he rested inside of the pram, as she absentmindedly rubbed her aching left arm where a still forming bruise caused by husband lay hidden underneath her clothes, and flinch a bit in pain caused by her hands contact with the bruise as she let out another loud sigh of irritation, as she reached up with her left hand to frustratedly run a hand through her thick black hair for a moment, ' _If I don't think of something soon, I can't shake the feeling that something really_ bad _would happen the_ longer _I stall on making a decision of staying or not. Though,_ if _I_ could _leave, I would leave right now, and take Severus with me and_ never _come back to Tobias. I have the money to just leave. But_ where _can I_ go _exactly? I_ can't _go back home. Plus I highly doubt_ anybody _back there would_ welcome _me back with open arms, after what I did. They will lord it over me that I came_ 'groveling' _back to them if I did go back..._ ' 

Thinking about what led to her current situation with her abusive muggle husband sent a shiver down her spine, as she tried to decide if she whether or not if she had chosen to do things differently two years ago when she had willingly chosen to leave behind her family to avoid marriage to a narcissistic playboy wizard named Loleus Malfoy who she couldn't stand whom her parents had tried to force her to marry, or 

Loleus Malfoy was the younger brother of Abraxas Malfoy, the current Lord of the Malfoy family who she had heard had a two-year-old son named Lucius who had been born two years before she had run away from home to avoid marrying Loleus. 

Loleus Malfoy was five years older than her, and from what she could remember of him from her time in Hogwarts with him before his graduation, the man had been arrogant toe rag as well as a sexist pig and playboy who treated women like his playthings and liked to bully anybody who didn't agree to what he wanted from them, and rumors about him after he left school showed that he hadn't changed that much since school. 

The Prince family was a huge Pureblood family, that consisted of Eileen, her mother and father, and two older brothers and two older sisters. Eileen was the baby of the family and she had mostly grown up by herself while her parents focused solely on her older siblings as they were prepared to take on the roles of polite magical society when they were older. 

The Prince family was a typical Pureblood family who dedicated themselves to the Dark arts, as well as being a family of famous spell crafters and other things, that made her family name well known throughout the magical world, with suitors of all ages vying for the hands of Eileen and her sisters in order to get a dip in the Prince family fortune that each sister inherited that the suitors wanted to add to their own families coffers. 

Growing up, Eileen had developed an efficiently for Potions and Charms, and excelled at both, thanks to some tutoring from her godmother Jenova Elmyra Discepolo who took care of her and was like a second mother to her when her parents were too busy with her siblings and other things, to bother caring about Eileen and her interests. 

Jenova Elmyra Discepolo was a long-time family friend of the Prince family and was a distant cousin of Eileen's mother. 

Jenova had been in her late thirties when Eileen had been born and Eileen's parents named Jenova as Eileen's godmother. married at least twice in her long life with her husband's winding up dead and she also had no children of her own to inherit her vast estate upon her death, so Jenova had decided to legally go and name Eileen as her sole heir to inherit everything when Jenova was dead and gone, and with the goblins help had created a unbreakable binding contract that immediately closed off and voided any potential loopholes anybody might try and use against Eileen in order to gain Jenova's fortune instead of Eileen. 

As an extra precaution Jenova had even checked herself into St. Mungo's for a few weeks for both a physical and mental health check, before coming back out with a certified and signed medical certificate from a Mind Healer at St. Mungo's who had Jenova diagnosed as still being sane and still in full control of her mental health and capabilities when she created her will and another certificate from a regular Healer that showed that she wasn't under the influence of mind altering potions and spells, so that nobody would try and use either accusation to contest the will either. 

In her seven years at Hogwarts, Eileen became a protégé in potions and transfiguration, and aced all of her courses every year, though Jenova was the only one who took notice of her achievements, and helped out Eileen whenever she could, and encouraged her goddaughter to follow her own path and follow her own dreams instead of doing what was 'expected' of her by others. 

When Eileen graduated from Hogwarts despite the protests of her parents, Jenova had even set Eileen up with a good friend of Jenova's who was also a renowned potion master who gave Eileen an apprenticeship in potions so that Eileen could learn everything she could hope to learn about potions that Hogwarts couldn't teach her, and the apprenticeship wouldn't end for seven or eight years. 

It had been on Eileen's twenty-fifth birthday that she had been informed of her impending nuptials to Loleus Malfoy, when her family had 'invited' her home to what she thought was going to be a family dinner to celebrate her birthday. She had moved out of her family home to live on her own, while trying to get a Potion Master's Degree in Potions while apprenticing at a local Potions shop in Diagon Alley. She had rented a small two bedroom apartment in Diagon Alley, and had been enjoying her freedom for a few years, and had just finished her apprenticeship with her potions master a few days before her birthday and was now a legally full-fledged licensed potions mistress in her own right, when her parents sprung the marriage plan on her. 

When she had arrived at her parents' home for the family dinner, thinking that they would not only be celebrating her birthday with her family but also celebrating the end of her apprenticeship and the start of her growing future plans as a potions mistress, when she had been surprised to see not only her parents and other relatives waiting for her arrival, but she also found the Malfoys and a few others waiting as well inside of the Prince manor parlor room as they waited for her arrival at the manor. 

Even after just two years since the incident with the Malfoys and her family, just remembering what happened that fateful night of her twenty-fifth birthday, still had Eileen pissed off, as she remembered after politely greeting everyone who was there. Her father had then immediately told her to take a seat, because he had 'good news' for her that he felt would be beneficial to her and everyone there, before they would head in for her birthday dinner celebration, and that they would have more to celebrate tonight than just her birthday if things went as planned. 

Feeling a bit wary about the situation as she glanced over at the Malfoys once more, she could definitely feel her skin start to crawl and a shiver of complete disgust crawl down her spine when she saw the creepy and lecherous look that Loleus Malfoy was now directing at her as his eyes seemed to roam up and down her body, before he noticed that she was now looking at him and quickly looked away, and schooled his face into a look of practiced indifference. 

As everyone sat down in the sitting room of her parents' home, and after refreshments had been served to everyone, her parents had immediately started telling her the 'great news' they had for her as her twenty-fifth birthday present, involving her future that they had been planning together with the Malfoys for the last few months. 

It turned out that Eileen's family had been in negotiations with the Malfoy family since September, setting her up into an arranged marriage with Loleus Malfoy, and that now that she was officially free from her apprenticeship, they felt that now was the perfect time to finalize the marriage plans, and that all Eileen needed to do was to sign the betrothal contracts that the two families had already drafted up for her in order to seal the deal, so that they could start preparing for her impending wedding. 

Let's just say that Eileen's reaction to the announcement didn't end well as far as both the Prince and Malfoy families were concerned. 

* * *

**_~-Flashback – Prince Manor, Edinburgh- December 31, 1965~-_ **

"Mother, father, _please_ tell me that you are _kidding_ when you are telling me that you _seriously_ invited me to my **_birthday_** ," Eileen demanded in an angry voice as she glared at both of her parents from where she was sitting across from them and the Malfoy family, as she shot an irritated look at Loleus Malfoy for a moment as she saw the smug look start to spread on the older man's face, "just to inform me that as my twenty-fifth 'birthday present' you have set me up in an arranged marriage to **_Loleus_** Malfoy?!" 

"Eileen dear, you are not getting any younger the longer that you wait to settle down and get married. You have wasted enough time on that silly potion making hobby of yours, and truly need to do your duty to this family and settle down with a nice wizard and put this 'career' idea you seem to have in your mind away." Eileen's mother, Sierra Prince nee Hargreeves, replied happily in a simpering voice as she waved a small fan in front of her face to cool herself off, as she smiled at her youngest daughter for a moment, while ignoring the incredulous look on Eileen's face, "Your sisters have already married and now you are _more_ than past your turn to do so now as well. Its past time for you to get married, as every young witch your age should do, and continue our family bloodline. You should feel _honored_ that Lord Loleus Malfoy is more than willing to take you as his wife." 

"Your mother is right, Eileen. We only want what is best for you and your future to see you settled down and set for the rest of your life as well as what's best for our family as well. We feel that it's been long enough for you to settle down," Eileen's father, Delos Prince said, as he nodded his head in the Malfoys direction as the Malfoys remained quiet during the discussion, as Delos pulled out a parchment and set it on the table in front of them, "We've been in negotiations with the Malfoys for a few months discussing your impending marriage to Lord Malfoy, and we have the marriage contract already drawn up and now just need your signature upon it to complete it." 

"So you have already 'negotiated' everything without telling me beforehand about it at all," Eileen said in a deadpan voice, as both of her parents nodded their heads in agreement to her words, as she feels her anger begin to well up inside of her the more she was hearing about the whole situation, "and all I need to do now is just sign that contract for my arranged marriage, just because all of you 'agreed' that I would go along with it as if its already been decided?" 

"Yes dear, of course it has all already been decided. All you are required to do now is simply sign the contract and we shall proceed with the wedding planning. It is perfect timing as well, now that your tedious potions apprenticeship is officially over," Mrs. Prince said as a wide smile spread across her face as she thought the latest wedding she would be planning for one of her children, as ideas for the wedding were already running through her mind as she continued to speak, "We may now get to more important things like your future wedding, now that you no longer have your apprenticeship tying you down and taking up all of your time. we have so much to do for your wedding. We need to get the caterers and church where the ceremony will be held set up, and also start sending out the invitations to our closest friends to invite them to your wedding and..." 

"Mother, I really..." Eileen started to say as her narrowed a bit in irritation as she could practically see the gears working her mothers brain, as the older woman planned out Eileen's future nuptials, but whatever Eileen was about to say was quickly cut off as Loleus Malfoy decided to speak up. 

"Ms. Prince, it would be my _deepest_ and _greatest_ pleasure to take your hand in marriage if you will have me. Your parents and I have made all of the arrangements for our impending betrothal so that we may unite our two families in holy matrimony. Once we have wed, you won't have to worry your pretty little head," Loleus Malfoy said serenely from his seat as he stood up and moved to sit next to his would be fiancé at her parents beckoning, as he gave Eileen a look that had the man eyeing her body up and down, as he started to reach for her hands to clasp within his own, only to frown in displeasure when she jerks her hands out of his reach, before he continued to speak once more, "about _anything_ anymore for the rest of your days when it comes to the future, nor shall you be bothered by your tedious potions job planning, that your parents have informed me about. A Pureblood _lady_ such as yourself shouldn't be doing such menial tasks as working like a commoner." 

'Un _holy matrimony he means. Just_ whom _does he think he is talking to_ me _like that when he says that_ I _won't have to worry my_ 'pretty little head about anything anymore' _my butt! I would sooner rather marry a_ Hippogriff _than marry somebody like_ him _, no matter what both he and my parents seem to think on the matter._ ' Eileen said with a slight sneer on her face as she scooted over on the couch as far as she could get away from Loleus, before letting out a small sigh as she turned her gaze back upon her parents once more, and she could see the expectant looks on their faces as they nodded their heads in agreement to what Loleus Malfoy was saying, and Eileen could feel her scowl growing as her anger grew stronger, ' _I already know tonight is not going to end well by the time this 'meeting' is over, but I refuse to be bullied into an 'marriage arrangement' that I do not wish to be a part of._ ' 

"Lord Malfoy, for your information I happen to _like_ 'working as a commoner' as you call it. I've spent the better part of my life perfecting what I do as my career of choice." Eileen said, as glared across from her would be fiancé for a moment as she tried to think about what she was going to say next, as she ignored the agitated looks her family was sending her now, " _If_ I were to marry, my husband shall have to settle for me continuing my potions work, because I shall _not_ stop after all the effort I put into what I do now over the years training as a potions apprentice since I graduated from Hogwarts to throw it all away now." 

"Ms. Prince, I assure you that _when_ we marry, you _will_ drop these _ridiculous_ notions you seem to have that makes you _think_ you will 'continue' to work once you become my bride. No Malfoy bride shall _dishonor_ the Malfoy family name by acting like a mere commoner and by to work. You _will_ stay home where you belong," Loleus said as his eyes narrowed a bit in anger at what Eileen was saying to himself, as he sat up straight in his chair and haughtily dusted off an imaginary speck of dirt from his clothes before he continued speaking, as his tone of voice seemed to change and made him sound like he was talking to a misbehaving slow witted child who had just told him something stupid, as he continued talking in his condescending tone, "and spend your days raising our future children like a good wife and mother will do and accompany me to functions when they come up. Once you have born me an heir or two, and if you feel the _need_ to keep yourself busy outside of our home, I am _sure_ that you can find some form of charity work to idle yourself with when you are not with me. Otherwise you will _not_ be working such a menial job as you have been planning to do before our marriage, and that is final." 

' _Oh I_ will _, will I? He_ really _is full of himself if he thought_ that _would happen. I am_ not _one of those simpering, vapid girls who simply does what she is told,_ ' Eileen thought silently to herself as she felt her anger rise up inside her as she listened to Loleus Malfoy speak to her and give her orders, as she shot a dark look at her parents who both now had strained looks on their faces as they looked at her, ' _I am_ not _giving up my career for_ anybody _, let alone this_ twat _who seems to think that I_ will _do it just because_ he _says so once we are married._ ' 

"Lord Malfoy, I thank you for considering myself as a bride worthy of your attention, but I truly must decline because I fear we will not suit each other at all. I for one have no interest in getting married to you or anyone else at this point in time, _especially_ if you 'expect' me to give up _my_ work to become a stay at home wife, who's _only_ 'job' in her life is to pop out _babies_ for you, so here is my final answer to you and this so called betrothal contract that will _never_ be fulfilled." Eileen said as politely as she could, using her years of training in etiquette and good manners at the fullest when she spoke, though deep down she felt like doing the complete opposite, especially once she spied the shocked and disbelieving looks she was receiving from everyone inside the room, as she continued speaking quickly as a small sneer appeared on her lips, as she pulled out her wand and quickly cast Incendio on the betrothal contract and burned it to ashes before anyone could try and stop her then cast a quick Aquamenti spell to put out the small fire, before pocketing her wand once more as she turned her gaze back upon everyone once more, "There. No more betrothal contract so you can be on your way, Lord Malfoy, because I will not spend the rest of _my_ days looking 'pretty' and playing the part of being a happy wife and homemaker for you and your guests while I entertain for you in your home. I am _far_ too busy with my work and other important matters to get married to such an esteemed lord such as yourself, and I have no interest to giving up everything I've worked for to become your bride. So I suggest that you look _elsewhere_ for the next Lady Malfoy who will fit your high ranked requirements of what a Malfoy bride shall act like, because I assure you that you will _not_ find a bride here in this home unless one of my sisters is _willing_ to divorce _their_ husband in order to marry you instead." 

After the contract had been burned, everybody in the room could only stare in silent shock at the still slightly smoldering ashes that had once been the Malfoy/Prince betrothal contract in shock, as Eileen simply sat back in her seat and patiently waited for the total meltdown over her actions that she just knew would be coming to start. 

The silence barely lasted a minute, before everybody seemed to suddenly snap out of their shock at the same time, as they started yelling and cursing at her for what she had done, while her parents were also busy apologizing to the Malfoys for the disrespect she had shone all of them in between yelling at her. 

Her father had tried to demand that she apologize to the Malfoys, while saying that they would have to draft a completely new betrothal contract for her to sign, which she repeatedly refused to do every time it was brought up, and earning herself some more cursing on both sides. After nearly fifteen minutes of arguments between the two families, the Malfoys finally left in a huff, with her parents 'promising' to 'talk sense into her' on the matter of the betrothal, even though Eileen still informed all of them that nothing was going to change. 

As the Malfoy's left the Prince home, Eileen saw the angered look on Loleus Malfoy's face that he shot her, as he gave his farewells to her family as he walked towards the fireplace to floo home. The look that Loleus was giving her appeared to be filled with pure hatred and loathing for the humiliation she had done to him with her refusal to marry him, and Eileen already had a feeling that her rejection of the engagement would cause her trouble in the future, but she didn't care at that point. 

Once the Malfoys were gone, her parents forced her back into the sitting room to 'talk', and as they settled down in their previous seats, Eileen could already tell from the enraged looks on her parents that tonight wasn't going to end well at all by the time their 'talk' was finished. 

Delos Prince was the first to speak up, as his face flushed a dark red in his anger. 

"Eileen don't be foolish, girl. It is _imperative_ that you go ahead with your engagement with Lord Malfoy, as its already been agreed upon by everyone here," Delos snapped angrily as he quickly came out of his shocked stupor as he realized what his daughter was doing, as his face flushed in anger, "You are embarrassing the family by being so disrespectful to our guests and turning down this great opportunity we found for you." 

"Correct me if I am wrong, _father_ , but exactly _how_ is it a 'great opportunity' for _me_ if I _don't_ want to do it? It only benefits _you_ people and doesn't _really_ benefit _me_ at all. I came here tonight _expecting_ to not celebrate my completion of my apprenticeship as well as my birthday, yet the two of you try and _railroad_ me into an arranged marriage don't want instead as what I am guessing was _supposed_ to be my 'birthday' gift unless you had something planned. I don't even get a family group congratulations for _finally_ passing my apprenticeship." Eileen asked as she raised an eyebrow at her parents while ignoring the disapproving looks she was getting from everyone in the room as she continued speaking, when nobody else spoke up in response to what she had just said, as Eileen's irritation seemed to build as she realized she was right about her 'birthday gift', "Oh yes, by the way thank you _so_ much for completely _ruining_ what was _supposed_ to be my _greatest_ and _biggest_ achievement in my future career, by the way and possibly _killing_ my happy mood. Other than to make _me_ miserable by marrying somebody I don't want to be with. Need I remind you that as of today, I am a **_twenty-five_** years old which means I am legally no longer some underaged shy little miss of **_seventeen_** who _still_ needs both you and mother to decide _my_ future for me as if I have no say in the matter? I make my own decisions for my own future and plan to continue to do so." 

"Eileen, look we are sorry if we have offended you in some shape or form, but young lady despite whatever your age might be now, you are our daughter, and it is still your duty to do as we say. I should have nipped this rebelliousness in you a long time ago. I thought allowing you to do your apprenticeship would give you time get this 'potions career' plan," Delos said, as his wife nodding her head in agreement to her husband's words, as Delos continued speaking once more, "of yours out of your system, or at least you could find a way to use as a hobby if it's so important to you. We have spent months setting up this arrangement for you, and now it is your duty to fulfill our plans whether you want to or not like a proper pureblood daughter should." 

"I don't know what the two of you are up to, mother and father but this ends right now, because I will _not_ be signing that betrothal contract, nor shall I marry Loleus Malfoy." Eileen said sternly as she ignored the shocked gasps from everyone around her and immediately continued speaking before anyone could try and interrupt her, "I have no interest in getting married to him or _anybody_ else any time soon for any reason, and I especially will not marry a man who 'expects' me to give up the career I trained for **_years_** to become and become a stay at home wife and mother who does charity work for the rest of her life." 

"Eileen..." Sierra started to say in an attempt to reprimand her daughter only to be instantly cut off by Eileen before she could say anything else. 

"Enough mom. I'm done with this nonsense. Father, if you want the marriage to go through, father, then YOU marry him, because I won't," Eileen said with a small scoff when she saw the scandalized looks on her parents features, as she slowly stood up from her seat once more and dusted off her clothes and starts to walk away, "Mother, father, I don't know why you think I'm in _need_ of marriage right now, but I must sincerely _refuse_ this 'agreement' of _yours_. I have too much plans going right now. Now if you would excuse me, I need to get going." 

"Young lady, just where do you think you are going?!" Delos demanded as he and Sierra also stood up to stare in shock at Eileen as she moves towards the door leading out of the room, "Come back and sit down, because we are not done talking, young lady!" 

" _Yes_ , we are, father. We can waste the _entire_ night away arguing over what will **_NEVER_** happen between myself and Loleus Malfoy until we are both blue in the face, but in the end the marriage will **_STILL_** not happen," Eileen said as she stopped walking for a moment to glance over her shoulder to glare angrily at her father as he took a step towards her, then stopped when he saw the look on her face, "I'm not wasting my birthday here listening to you guys prattle on about it. I am going out to celebrate properly and hang out with my friends if they will still have me tonight, who had invited me to go out tonight but I declined because I **_THOUGHT_** we would be celebrating my birthday **_HERE_** instead, but obviously I wrong. So, if you will excuse me..." 

"Eileen Sarelia Prince! If you walk out that door right this second, you can forget about ever coming back. Plus," Delos yelled out as the color of his face started to turn purple at the disrespect his youngest daughter was giving him, as he stormed after her in time to see her reaching the fireplace and grabbing a pinch of floo powder to throw into the flames, "you need to be prepared to immediately _apologize_ to _everybody_ and agree to marry Loleus Malfoy and do your duty to your family as well as your duty to your husband's family. I don't know what's gotten into you!" 

Eileen glanced back at her father for a second once more, with blank eyes, before a sneer appeared on her lips as she met the gaze of her enraged parents without flinching even for a second. 

"If _that's_ how you feel on the matter, _father_ , then fine. I _won't_ come back if that's what it takes for the two of you to _realize_ that I mean _exactly_ what I say on the matter of my so called engagement," Eileen said as she calmly tossed the floo powder into the flames and disappeared into a flash of green flames after yelling out the name of where she was going, leaving her parents standing there in open shock at the spot where she once stood. 

* * *

In the next week and a half following the birthday/engagement fiasco, Eileen quickly learned how the Malfoys truly knew how to hold a grudge against those who had wronged them, as everything started to go wrong as time went by. 

First her parents had cut her off from the Prince family fortune, after sending her a Howler saying that until she learned to act like a proper young lady and do as she was told, then they had no place for her in their family if all she would do was bring them shame. 

Eileen had written off her virtual disownment from her family, because she wasn't too worried about losing their financial backing. Eileen had opened up her own bank account at Gringotts a few years back, that she had deposited all of her money into over the years from her work and old birthday gifts and presents that had money in it. Plus also thanks to some quick thinking and exchange of coins with the goblins, Eileen's personal bank account was also completely sealed off from the Prince family vaults so her family couldn't legally touch it for any reason even if they knew of it existence, when they cut her off from the main family vaults. 

At first she had thought some of the incidents she had been facing had been pure coincidence, since she had never truly paid attention to Pureblood polite society or the gossipmongers, but then things became worse over time. 

At first the trouble had started out small, like when she tried to apply to pay for a building to open-up her new potions shop in with the shop in a nice little spot in the center of Diagon Alley. Before the birthday fiasco, she had been in negations with the buildings former owners and had been on the verge of officially buying the building when the former owners suddenly canceled the deal while saying that they had found another buyer. 

Losing out on the building had upset her, but she soon moved on and started looking for other buildings that she could buy for her potions shop instead, only to be turned away at every corner no matter where she went. 

As time went by she realized that things were getting worse as people who she had known for years who used to welcome her into their establishments and usually bought her potions if they needed new stock, now turned her away, saying that they didn't want any trouble brought to their businesses by serving her. 

It hadn't taken her long to finally realize what was going on, as one of her contacts finally decided to tell her what was going on. It turned out that the Malfoy Family AND the Prince Family were still feeling slighted by her rejection to the marriage contract, and had put out the word in Diagon Alley that she was now to be considered **_Persona Non Grata_** when it came to doing business with her, with threats to all businesses who owed the Malfoy's money that if they did business with her that the Malfoys and Princes would call in all debts and shut them down. 

Upon hearing the news, an enraged Eileen had immediately sent her parents a Howler demanding to know what the hell they were doing and demanded that they retract what they were doing, only to receive a letter back from them informing her that the only way it would ever happen was for her to agree to marrying Loleus Malfoy as was her 'duty' as their daughter to do as they wished. In their letter they point blank told her that they were doing her a 'favor' by cutting off her business ties so that she would have no other choice but to come back home to them and do as they wished whether she wanted to do so or not. 

They also informed her that the Malfoys were even willing to 'forgive' and 'forget' her ridiculous outburst back on her birthday and finally accept the marriage arrangement that had been set up and to forget her silly ideas of being a full time potions mistress, and become a proper stay at home wife to Loleus and become a proper mother to his future children, and that a new contract had already been drafted with new rules and stipulations and was just waiting for her to come sign. 

Eileen's instantly response to the news was another Howler where she cursed out her parents and told them exactly what she thought about them and the Malfoys and their marriage contracts, and they as far as she was concerned they were no longer family if this was how they treated her just because she refused to let them run her life for her, and that she was cutting off all ties with them from then on out. 

After sending out the second Howler, it hadn't taken long before she started getting letters from her family in response. But she never opened any of the letters and had the delivery owls send the letters back unopened. 

After awhile after the letters kept coming in, Eileen erected some special wards that kept incoming owls delivering mail from her former family from finding her again and eventually got some peace and quiet as a result. 

By the end of January 1966, Eileen became bored with the magical world and all of the ill treatment she was receiving thanks to her former family and the Malfoys influence, and Eileen decided to pack up anything she could carry on her and transferred some money from her bank vault into muggle currency, before leaving the magical world to take a small 'vacation' in the muggle world to get away from the prying eyes and unwanted stares of people around her who knew her and her family. **_~-End Flashback~-_**

* * *

Two months after Eileen had left the magical world to live in the muggle world in a bid to get away from everybody for what was supposed to be a short while when she had originally made the plan to leave, found Eileen working in a muggle pub serving drinks when she met a young muggle man named Tobias Alexander Snape. 

Tobias was a brown haired handsome young man with dark navy-blue eyes in his mid-twenties who at first had seemed kindhearted and sweet when they had first met. Tobias also liked to flirt with her whenever he popped into the pub for a drink with his friends after work ended, and often tried asking her out on a date every chance he got. 

At first, Eileen had been hesitant to give Tobias a chance because he was a muggle, but Tobias eventually won her over and managed to get her to go out on a few dates with him, and the two of them became close for a while. 

The day things went wrong between the two of them happened a few weeks after they started dating after a drunken one night stand they had after one of their dates that led her to becoming pregnant, and Tobias had been absolutely livid when he found out about the pregnancy, but had the decency to do the right thing and reluctantly marry her and give their child his family name, despite her trying to insist that he didn't have to do so. 

Over the course of her pregnancy, Tobias changed for the worse as the kindhearted man she had grown to know before her pregnancy seemed to disappear immediately almost overnight as time went by, as he grew resentful over having to marry her because of the pregnancy, as he started coming home from work later and later and always dead drunk and always angry about every little thing. 

Everything came to a head one night, when in a drunken rage over dinner not being hot when he finally came home, Tobias had raised his hand and smacked her hard across the face to send her tumbling to the ground and nearly whacking her head against the kitchen table when she fell. 

Even in his drunken stupor, at first Tobias had been shocked and immediately regretful when he realized what he had just done, and had apologized repeatedly to Eileen begging for forgiveness, and promising that it wouldn't happen again as he helped her to her feet and into a nearby chair. 

But after that night things became worse, as despite his promise to never strike out at her in anger again, it soon became a recurring occurrence every single time he came home drunk and angry, and it seemed like some part of him seemed to begin to enjoy taking out his frustrations out on her, though he avoided doing anything that could harm the baby that was still inside of her. 

It was during one of the beatings that Tobias found out she was a witch when she became desperate enough to pull out her wand and sent Tobias flying. Luckily for her she had set up wards around the property they lived in that blocked the magic usage form being detected by the ministry of magic. 

Tobias hadn't been hurt too badly from the attack, but now Eileen was forced to tell him the truth about herself, and what she had done to him, and his anger had grown stronger than ever as he started accusing her of using her magic to 'enchant him' into falling for her, and tricking him into marrying her by getting pregnant with his child, which she flat out denied, but Tobias refused to believe her. 

After that fateful night Tobias was still abusive to Eileen to a degree, and he still got rough and physical with her after coming home from a drinking binge after work, but he was now wary of her as he shot glares of distrust in her direction every chance he got while muttering angrily under his breath as he turned away from her to go plop down on the couch to watch tv, while Eileen brought him his meal as quickly as possible and tried to keep out of his way. 

In the final weeks until the day until Severus was due to be born, Eileen had considered making her sons middle name be after his father, Tobias Snape, but Tobias had immediately shot that idea down as soon as she had brought it up to him, while saying that he was already giving Severus his families name by marrying her before Severus had been born, and Tobias didn't want his son having his first name as well. 

In the end the two of them had finally settled on the name 'Jayden' as their son's middle name, a name that seemed to greatly please Tobias for once for some reason, and Eileen herself decided that she liked the 'Jayden' name for her sons middle name a lot better than using her husbands name that once she had time to get used to it. 

It was a cold afternoon on January 9, 1967 when Severus was born in the local muggle hospital maternity ward, and Severus had been born with a small mop of the Prince family pitch black hair on the top of his head, but had inherited his father's navy blue eyes, even though on Severus the navy blue eyes almost looked dark enough to be black at first glance until you got close enough to see the blue in his eyes. As Eileen lay in her hospital bed, completely alone since Tobias was still at work when she had been rushed to the hospital by ambulance earlier that day, as she gently cradled her newborn son in her arms as she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as she smiled down at his sleeping form. 

"welcome to the world, Severus Jayden Snape. I don't know what the future will hold for you, but I hope it gets better than it is now." Eileen said softly to her sleeping son, as she placed him in a nearby baby basinet that the nurses had left for her, before curling back into her hospital bed and falling fast asleep herself. 

**_To be continued..._ **

==================  
**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_16_** pages. This is my **_second_** attempt at writing a **_Harry Potter_** crossover, involving **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_** with my first one being called **_Brimstone Kisses_**. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated. Please tell me what all of you think of this story of mine. 

Yes I changed Severus middle name to ' ** _Jayden_** ' I think he deserved his own middle name instead of being named after the man who would have made him grow up abused in canon. _lol_ And I made his eyes a dark navy-blue color.  
=====================================  
**_Started On:_** October 8, 2020  
**_Completed On:_** November 12, 2020


	2. Chapter 1: Time Knows No Boundaries

**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may **_want_** to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_** and **_Angel_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first. 

**_Timeframe:_** The **_Harry Potter_** part of the storyline in the prologue takes place **_forty years_** in the past in the year **1967** of **_Harry Potter_** and **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_** , and Eileen Snape nee Prince uses a ritual spell to escape with her son Severus Snape from her abusive muggle husband and they wind up **_twenty years_** years in the future with him and they wind up arriving in the year **1987**. 

Another thing about the timeline, is that everybody who was born in Severus' canon timeline of **1960** is now born in the late 1960's instead of the beginning of the 1960's which means they would have started Hogwarts in the late 1970's instead of the early 1970's. I'm also making it so that female Harry Potter be five years older than in canon and thanks to the change in the year her parents are born in, instead of being born on **July 31, 1980** like in canon, because of the change of birth years of canon characters in the story she's going to be instead born on **July 31, 1987** , while everyone she would have known in Hogwarts in her first year are instead all born in the year **1992** with her younger brother who is seen as the savior of the magical world. Younger brother is five years younger than her who was born on **July 30, 1992** who is mistaken for the hero of the magical world when Voldemort attacks when the brother is 15 months old. 

Female Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts during the start of what would be **_Percy Weasley's_** school years, with **_Delphi Riddle_** already existing in the timeline and is in the same school year as **_Aerith Videl Potter (Female Harry Potter)_** and Percy Weasley with the three of them being best friends in school. Percy's birth year in this story is going to be **August 22, 1986** , while **_Delphi Riddle's_** birthday will be on **July 13, 1987**. **_Hermione Granger_** is also going to be born during Percy Weasley's school year as well with her birthday being **September 19, 1986** , so she'll be with Female Harry Potter. 

While **_Ron Weasley_** will be born on **March 1, 1992** and be stuck being friends with female Harry Potter's five years younger brother, **_Caspian Sirius Potter_** being born on **July 30, 1992**. 

Also **_Bellatrix Lestrange_** will be GOOD in this story, and NOT in Azkaban and raising Delphi herself with Sirius' help. Let's say in the history of this story, Bellatrix was forced to marry **_Rodolphus Lestrange_** by her parents, and was kept under both his and his brothers complete mind control by spells/potions and forced to join Voldemort who used her as his plaything and knocked her up, then the Lestrange brothers both die during a Death Eater raid a few months before Delphi's birth, Bellatrix is set free from the mind control, and after Bellatrix clears her name of everything she did while under her husband's control, and is in hiding from both Voldemort and Death Eaters who might come after both her and Delphi. 

So by the time they meet Severus and the Buffy gang, it would be **2004**. Buffy gang will also have been born in 1987 as well. Severus birthday would have been in **January 9, 1970** in the story ( **1960** in canon), but I changed the year of his birth to **January 9, 1967** (change also includes EVERYBODY who was born before _OR_ after Severus birth). Thanks to traveling twenty years into the future with his mom, his birthday is now legally **January 9, 1987**. 

If anyone is wondering about the years of characters who seemingly are. Remember the **_cut-off_** date, at least on Harry's letter, for enrollment for students at Hogwarts is by July 31. So, characters who's already turned eleven BEFORE the cut-off date is getting their invites. But everyone who's eleventh birthdays are PAST the cut-off date, like **Percy Weasley** and **Hermione Granger** , probably won't get their invites until the NEXT year. 

**To clear up some things and answer certain questions before they have the chance to be asked so here's a List of things about the version of Severus Snape in _this_ story that you **_should_** know and already realize while reading the story, that _DIDN'T_ happen to him thanks to his mom time traveling 20 years into the future with baby Severus Snape:**

  * 1\. Because of the twenty-year time-skip Severus Snape has **_NEVER_** lived through the **_Marauders Era_** of Hogwarts 
  * 2\. Severus Snape has **_NEVER_** grown up raised and abused by Tobias Snape **_OR_** grows up to be the Potter and Gryffindor hating emo jerk he is in canon series because of his childhood abuse 
  * 3\. Severus Snape has **_NEVER_** met and befriended Lily Evans **_OR_** fallen in love with her 
  * 4\. Severus Snape has **_NEVER_** gone to Hogwarts 
  * 5\. Severus Snape has **_NEVER_** met James Potter and the Marauders **_OR_** been bullied by them 
  * 6\. Severus Snape has **_NEVER_** met Albus Dumbledore **_OR_** gets manipulated by him 
  * 7\. Severus Snape has **_NEVER_** met Voldemort **_OR_** joined the Death Eaters 



**Years and Birthdays of Characters with info coming from _Harry Potter Wiki_ :**  


  * - **Eileen Sarelia Prince (formerly Snape)** \- **_Canon Birthday:_** December 31, 1940 (1930 in books); **_Official new Birthday Thanks to time traveling:_** December 31, 1960 **_(I'm also making her 27 when she gives birth to Severus)_**
  * - **Severus Jayden Prince-Giles (formerly Snape)** \- **_Canon Birthday:_** January 9, 1967 (1960 in books); **_Official new Birthday Thanks to time traveling:_** January 9, 1987 
  * - **Lily Evans** \- January 30, 1967 
  * - **James Potter** \- March 27, 1967 
  * - **Sirius Black** \- November 3, 1966 
  * - **Remus Lupin** \- March 10, 1967 
  * - **Rupert Edmund Giles** \- April 15, 1959 **_(Giles is a year older than Eileen thanks to her time traveling and he is a Half-Blood Wizard)_**
  * - **Percy Weasley** \- August 22, 1986 
  * - **Hermione Granger** – September 19, 1986 
  * - **Delphi Riddle-Lestrange** – July 13, 1987 
  * - **Aerith Videl Potter** – July 31, 1987 
  * - **Ron Weasley** – March 1, 1992 
  * - **Caspian Sirius Potter** – July 30, 1992 



**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter Challenge – Baby Severus Snape and his mom travel 20 years into the future - Created By: Trickster32:_** Fearing for their lives, Eileen Prince used her last magical reserves to create a time portal into the future - and managed to flee with her meagre magical belongings and her toddler son Severus - from the wrath of her muggle husband - 20 years into the future! The duo lands in Sunnydale/California, where Eileen decided to start over. Being an excellent Potions Mistress, she opens her own Potions & Herbal remedies store on the Hellmouth. Meeting Giles per accident - they fall in love, and Giles enjoys teaching young Severus together with Eileen anything about magic and the supernatural world. By accident the happy couple learn that Severus has a unique ability - he is unable to fell under the thrall of any supernatural being - this made it much easier for Giles to take the teenager later with him on his numerous trips of the cemeteries in Sunnydale. 

  * 1\. Baby Severus Snape and Eileen Snape nee Prince travel 20 years into the future to get a new start away from her abusive muggle ex-husband and Eileen moves to Sunnydale California shortly afterwards. **_(x)_**
  * 2\. Eileen accidentally meets Rupert Giles and they fall in love and get together with him and they raise baby Severus together as a family. **_(x)_**
  * 3\. Eileen is a Potions Mistress and opens up a Potions & Herbal Remedies Store in Sunnydale **_(x)_**
  * 4\. Severus is immune to mind control attempts by supernatural creatures **_(x)_**



**_(Side Note: I left some of what the challenge had in it out of my story.)_**

**_Word Count:_** 10,873 

**_Summary: (BTVS!HP!Angel crossover)_** What if, nearly forty years ago, a desperate Eileen Snape nee Prince used a ritual spell to save herself and her seventeen day old son Severus Snape from her abusive muggle husband and the spell transports them over twenty years into the future where Severus grows up in Sunnydale with his mom instead of in England. **_(Time Travel!Baby Severus and Eileen Snape)_**

**Glossary:**  
' _Hi_ ' - thinking  
**_"§§Hi§§"_** – Parseltongue 

**_Guilty Little Pleasures_**  
Chapter 1: Time Knows No Boundaries  
By: Sakura Lisel  
Challenge Made By: Trickster32  
======================================

**_~-# 25 Spinner's End, Cokeworth - January 23, 1967~-_**

Its been over fourteen days since Severus' birth, and life in the Snape household seem to only have gotten worse since then. If Tobias wasn't already resentful about finding out about Eileen being a witch, he definitely was more hostile towards Severus than he ever was with her. 

Tobias was coming home late drunk out of his mind a lot more than usual, and Eileen could always see the hate filled looks he directed at both her and Severus every time he came through the night. Especially if Severus was still awake and making noise, that sent Tobias into a rage filled rant about it. 

Lately Eileen was already starting to feel like if she left Severus alone in the room with Tobias while her husband was drunk, that Tobias would seriously hurt or even kill the helpless infant in one of his rages if she wasn't around to constantly keep an eye on the two of them. 

Today was a quiet day, since Tobias was once again away at work, leaving Eileen and Severus home alone once more. Eileen was currently sitting in a rocking chair in one of the rooms that had been converted into a small nursery for Severus to stay in, as she fussy fourteen-day old infant gently in her arms as she breastfed him. 

When Severus finished nursing from her, Eileen looked down at him and saw that he had fallen asleep once more, before Eileen let out a loud sigh as she remembered everything that's been going on in her life. 

While gently cradling Severus in her arms, Eileen carefully bent over to gently place his sleeping body in the basinet that she had at the foot of the rocking chair and tucked him into the basinet with a warm baby blanket, as Eileen decides to get up to go fix herself a light snack to eat, and then would start tidying up the household before starting up dinner. 

Just as she got from the rocking chair and covered herself up with her shirt, up a barn owl suddenly flew through the open bedroom window before dropping a letter on the recently vacated rocking chair, causing her to become confused since it had been a long time she had received owl post from anyone. 

Moving over to Severus' crib, she gently placed her sixteen day old son in his crib, before she quickly walked back over to the rocking chair and picked the discarded letter up, after doing a quick sweep scan over it with her wand and the test results didn't show any signs of spells or potions on it that could possibly harm her. 

Putting away her wand, Eileen cautiously picked up the envelope and flipped it over in her left hand and instantly spotted the Gringotts seal on the back of the letter. 

' _Now why would Gringott's be contacting me after all this time? Since my parents disowned me after the fiasco with the Malfoys,_ ' Eileen thought silently to herself as she stared down at the unopened letter in her hands, as curiosity filled her as she started to rip it open to read it, ' _they completely cut me off from the family fortune until I 'come to my senses' and do what they want. So unless something has changed in the last two years..._ ' 

Once she had the letter opened and started reading what was on the letter, a small gasp of shock escaped from Eileen's lips as she read the message, as tears crept to her eyes, as she sat down hard onto her rocking chair, ' _Oh no! Not Auntie Jenova! I didn't even know she was dead until now._ ' 

* * *

> **  
> _To Lady Eileen Sarelia Snape nee Prince,_**  
>  ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **_We here at Gringotts wish to express our_ deepest _condolences as we inform you the loss of your godmother, Lady Jenova Elmyra Discepolo, and to let you know that as the sole beneficiary of her will, you are required to come to Gringotts to hear what she has left for you in her will._**
> 
> _**We request that you come at 12:30pm tomorrow afternoon so that we may discuss your future inheritance, as I have some things that I wish to discuss with you that your godmother has instructed me to do for her for her final wishes towards you.** _
> 
> **_Sincerely,  
>  Snaggletooth  
>  Bank Account Manager of the Discepolo Family Vaults  
>  London Main Branch_**
> 
> **  
> **  
> 

* * *

****

****

' _Auntie Jenova left me something in her will? I haven't had any contact with her since I left,_ ' Eileen thought silently to herself for a moment as she quickly reread the missive for a moment as she thought over what the implications of what the news would mean, ' _I wonder what could she have possibly left me in the will after I cut off contact with her and everyone else?_ ' 

After thinking about what she should do for a few minutes, Eileen let out a loud sigh of frustration as she came to a decision about what she would do, as she grabbed a muggle ink pen and a fresh piece of paper and quickly wrote a small note back to Snaggletooth informing him that she would be at the meeting tomorrow, before sealing the letter in a enveloped and offering it to the Gringott's delivery owl who instantly took it before flying back out the open window as Eileen watched in silence for a few moments. 

* * *

**_~-Diagon Alley, England - January 24, 1967~-_**

It was now a day after receiving her Gringott's letter, it was a late rainy afternoon, the lone figure of Eileen Snape nee Prince could be seen trudging her way through Diagon Alley, carrying a small bundle in their arms wrapped up in a sling so that her hands could be free to grab her wand quickly if needed, as she tried to avoid running into anybody or drawing unwanted attention to herself. 

As she walked, the bundle in her arms started to cry as the chilled air hit it, before Eileen quietly hushed the bundle in her arms for a moment when it started to lose with a loud wail, causing some passing by witches and wizards to shoot dirty looks in her direction for the noise, as she tried to quiet down her child as best as she could. 

"Hush now, Severus. There is no need for any of that. We'll be out of this rain soon enough and dry, and out of the prying eyes of this annoying group of people around us," Eileen Snape said kindly to her seventeen days old son as he started whimpering in her arms from the cold, as she quickly continued on her way through the dingy streets, as she returned a glare of her own at one particular witch who she overheard make a snide rude comment about her and Severus, "Just a few minutes more and we will soon be at Gringotts so we can find out why I was summoned there." 

* * *

**_~-Gringott's Bank, Diagon Alley, England - January 24, 1967~-_** A few minutes later found Eileen settled down in a chair inside of Snaggletooh's office after her arrival at the bank, having been escorted to the vault manager's office almost immediately up identifying herself and telling the goblins who she was and why she was there. Though right at that moment Snaggletooth was keeping her waiting outside of his office inside of the waiting room as he goes through some paperwork for a few minutes. 

As Eileen sat in her chair in the waiting room, she glanced around the office nervously for a moment as she patiently waited for Snaggletooth to finish what he was doing as she gently rocked a still sleeping Severus gently in her arms, and hoping that the baby wouldn't wake up and start crying during her meeting. 

Just then the door leading into Snaggletooth's office was pulled open, causing Eileen to immediately turn her attention towards it to the doorway and see Snaggletooth himself standing in the open doorway as he gestured for her to come inside, causing Eileen to immediately stand up from her seat and walk over as quickly as she could. 

"Good afternoon, Lady Prince. I am sorry for keeping you waiting, but I was making a few final preparations for your godmother's will reading before I called you in," Snaggletooth said as he shut the door to his office behind Eileen as she came in, as Snaggletooth moved away from the door and walked back to his desk and took a seat as he gestured with one hand for her to do so as well, "Please take a seat and we can get started immediately, and you may be on your way as soon as possible." 

"Good afternoon, Snaggletooth, its been a long time since I last saw you," Eileen said as she gave the goblin a small smile in greeting to him, as she took a seat across from his desk, as she carefully shifted Severus still sleeping body carefully, "May your enemies always quake in fear and your gold flow forever and always be profitable." 

"Thank you Lady Prince," Snaggletooth said as he smirked a bit at the familiar greeting she had given to him, as he picked up a small stack of parchment that was on his desk, as he turned his gaze upon once more, "Lets get started shall we? We have much to do today before the day is through and many decisions for you to make involving your godmother's will." 

"This has to be a mistake though, Snaggletooth. There is no way in hell my godmother could have left me anything. I'm sad that I couldn't have been with her in her final days, and if I had known she was dying then I would have come back if I could," Eileen said adamantly as she clutched her newborn sons small body to her shaking body, "I haven't spoken to auntie Jenova since I left for the muggle world, so why would she leave me her estate? There must be somebody else she could have left everything to instead." 

"Lady Prince, I assure you that your godmother was most adamant that you inherit the entire Discepolo fortune. She trusted you above all else when it comes to the fortune. Since she had no children of her own and all other members," Snaggletooth said as he shuffled the papers in front of him on his desk as he glanced across the desk towards where Eileen was seated, "of her family has already passed on over the years, She had nobody else to leave Discepolo fortune to. She felt that if left alone, the Ministry of Magic would have tried to confiscate it if given the chance to get away with it." 

"So, I was her last resort in inheriting her families vast fortune? Seeing the circumstances that I currently am in," Eileen asked, suspicion clouding her voice as she asked her question as she quickly continued speaking, "couldn't she have left it with somebody else?" 

"Lady Snape, I can assure you that cannot lay claim to knowing what was going through your godmother's mind when she drew up her will," Snaggletooth said with a board tone in his voice as he returned her look with for a moment, as he picked up the stack of papers he had pulled out, "Do you wish to hear her will or would you like to forfeit your claim to whatever Lady Jenova Elmyra Discepolo may have left for you in her final days?" 

"I might as well since I came all this way. I'm grateful that she was still thinking about me in her final days," Eileen said as she lets out a small sigh while nodding her head in agreement to what Snaggletooth had just asked her, as she continues to speak, "and still thought to leave me something despite everything that happened last year when I left everything behind." 

"Indeed, Lady Prince," Snaggletooth said as he sneered at her, as he pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment that still had the red seal on it signaling that it hadn't been opened up and read before now, as Snaggletooth used a clawed finger to break the wax seal and unrolled the parchment, and started to read out loud what was written on it to Eileen. 

* * *

> **_This is the Last Will and Testament of Lady Jenova Elmyra Discepolo. All other wills are considered null and void as soon as this one is read.  
>  _ **
> 
> _To my dearest Eileen. If you are hearing my will then I must have passed on into the afterlife before I could see you one last time before I go._
> 
> _My dearest girl, I truly wish that you had come to me when you ran into trouble with your parents involving your potential engagement with Loleus Malfoy instead of fleeing to the muggle world and marrying that horrible muggle man in compensation to stop your parents from trying to set you up in marriage against your will._
> 
> _Are you surprised to hear that I know what happened to you after you left, my dear? I've been keeping tabs on you ever since you left the magical world, and helping when I could. I know how stubborn you can be when you stubbornly set your mind upon things, but I had always thought you would one day and return home where you belonged, if not with your parents then to me. As your godmother I would have protected you if I could._
> 
> _Young lady, you_ know _darn well that I would have_ never _turned you over to your parents. As I informed you the last time we saw each other, I_ never _agreed to the idea of you being forced into marriage to young Loleus Malfoy, especially seeing what kind of man he's become over the years thanks to his father's influence._
> 
> _Plus I believe that if you haven't heard news yet before now, then you will definitely be more than happy to know that Loleus Malfoy has passed away from the Dragon Pox outbreak that hit the magical world while you were away, so you won't have him to worry about anymore, though his brother Abraxas has taken over the Malfoy family with his son Lucius as the family heir, and I hear that Abraxas has supposedly had the **Persona Non Grata** vendetta his brother placed upon you cancelled with your parents' consent. _
> 
> _Now lets move onto the crux of the matter behind why I had Snaggletooth call upon you alone to come hear my final will and testament. I hope that whatever choice you make after hearing it will be the right one and that you take up the gift that I am offering you so that you can start a new life for yourself and that little boy of yours._
> 
> _As the last living heir of the Discepolo family, I have never settled down myself or had any children of my own to pass on my families' legacy to. I always thought I would have more than enough time to do so, but now I won't be able to help you now that I am dead._
> 
> _Because your parents disowned you when you left, and have taken back everything they gave to you including money, I wish to leave you something that I truly hope will make life easier for you if you chose to take it. Since I was unable to help you before my death, then I wish to do so after my death by giving you a way out of your marriage to your muggle husband. Use my final gift to you and start a new life elsewhere far away from the life you have now, and that I hope that you will be safe and happy wherever you wind up._
> 
> _As my goddaughter and official heir, I wish to leave everything I own to Ms. Eileen Sarelia Prince and any future children she may have._
> 
> _I have asked the goblin known as Snaggletooth to have the bank empty out and pack up everything that is inside of the Discepolo family vaults into 6 shrinkable and bottomless trunks that had long term and permanent weightless charms on them to make them easier for you to carry around, and have the trunks be ready for you to take with you so that you can have it with you wherever you wind up._
> 
> _Along with the trunks is a spell I found that I think would help you out nicely in getting far away from your current troubles, if you chose to take on everything that I've left for you. It's a transportation spell that will send you somewhere else where you will be safe, and hopefully never have to see that horrible muggle you are unlucky enough to have chosen to be your husband._
> 
> _The spell is known as the ** _Mutare Fata et Transmuta Vitam Tuam_**. It will give both you and that child of yours a clean slate elsewhere, which will hopefully make your lives far better than what it could be if you stubbornly stay living your current life. Neither of you will never have to see that horrible muggle again as well if you chose to use this spell. _
> 
> _I have taken the liberty of writing the words for the spell down for you on a separate piece of parchment that Snaggletooth will hand you if you chose to use the ritual._
> 
> _I haven't tested the spell out myself so I don't know what will happen exactly or where you will wind up, but hopefully it will be a million times far better than where you are now. Keep yourself and your child safe._
> 
> _Until the day we hopefully meet again in the afterlife, I wish you great luck in whatever decisions you make concerning my last gift to you, and I hope that you make the right one in this matter._
> 
> _Love you always,_
> 
> **_Lady Jenova Elmyra Discepolo_ **

* * *

"And that ends the final will and testament of Lady Jenova Elmyra Discepolo. If you so wish, Lady Prince, I can have arrangements made so that I can have several copies," Snaggletooth said as he finally stopped reading the will, and folded up the parchment and set it down on his desk as he turned his gaze upon Eileen once more to see tears were now running down the young woman's face upon hearing the will, remaining silent for a few moments as he let her cry as he continued speaking, "of the will made for you so that you can have your own copy on hand, while I will submit the original to the Ministry of Magic so that it may be known that Lady Discepolo's will has been carried out. What would you like to do in concern with what has been said in the will?" 

Eileen took out a handkerchief and wiped at her streaming eyes for a second after hearing the will, as she thought over what she had just heard. The offer was tempting, especially with how her life had been lately, but she wasn't truly sure if she should or not. 

' _It's tempting I must say. This could be a fresh start for not only myself, but also Severus as well if this spell works the way auntie Jenova said it would,_ ' Eileen thought silently to herself for a mew minutes as her mind ran a mile a minute as she tried to come up with pros and cons for whether or not she should take the offer or not, before finally nodding her head as she came to a decision, ' _Doing the ritual_ couldn't _hurt I guess. Severus and I do not_ deserve _what's happening to us right now, and if I can do_ something _to make things better without having to go back to my family, then I will take the risk with the ritual auntie Jenova has given to me._ ' 

"I will gladly do the ritual, Snaggletooth. If Severus and I are going to be happy, I need to do this." Eileen said as she grinned at the goblin before her, as she glanced over to where Severus was napping in his baby seat, before shaking her head ruefully, "I'm not going to ignore a gift horse in the mouth like this. What do I have to do now to see everything come true?" 

"Very good, Lady Prince. Let's get down to business then, shall we?" Snaggletooth asked, as he returned her grin with one of his own, as he bared his fangs at her, "We have a lot to discuss if everything is to run smoothly." 

* * *

A few days later, found Eileen making final preparations for the ritual that her aunt had given her, as Eileen could only hope that things would be fine afterwards. 

After coming to a decision to take up her godmother's offer of a brand-new life for herself and her son, Eileen started making plans for her big escape. Using her newfound inheritance, she had some of transferred into muggle money, so that she could buy some essentials for both herself and Severus in case wherever they wound up didn't give her access to the magical world or a Gringotts bank thanks to the spell. In fact, for all she knew the spell could dump them back into the muggle world instead. 

Her next stop was to go to the local magical trunks store, and bought over five more magical trunks that had up to over seven bottomless storage compartments within each of them, that she planned to have the goblins use to put everything that was still stored inside of her vaults inside of the new trunks. The contents of her personal vaults would be split equally between herself and Severus in four of the trunks. 

Eileen had to pay the proprietor of the store a hefty sum to add in extra protections and wards on each trunk, as well as some preservation charms on the trunks to make sure they never broke down or fell apart as the years passes by. 

Two of the trunks she kept for herself, while the remaining two were going to be for Severus when he was old enough to claim his trunks and bond his magic to the keys that came with the trunks, so that he was the only one who could use and open them. 

Besides the trunks usual magical protections, Eileen also had the proprietor put on permanent feather-light charms on each trunk to make them weightless and easier to carry around no matter how much stuff was packed inside of them, along with permanent shrinking charms on each trunk so she could shrink and enlarge them whenever she wanted to place them in something else to carry them in, and a few anti-theft charms, that would curse anybody who tried to break into the trunks if their magical signature wasn't hers or Severus'. She also brought in the trunks that Jenova had left her and had shrinking charms added to them as well. 

Another feature she had the proprietor put on the trunks was a special lock that could only be opened with special keys that were enchanted to be bonded to the magic of the owner of the trunk the keys belonged to, and the keys would only unlock the trunks if the magic of the person trying to use the key matched what was bonded with the key, otherwise it wouldn't open the trunk at all and the key would just turn uselessly in the keyhole without opening it. 

Another feature she had the proprietor put onto the final new trunk she had bought. The fifth trunk also had extra compartments in it, but it had a special key that would transform two of the compartments into a small mini apartment for her and Severus to stay inside of, in case they ever needed an immediate place to sleep for the night and had no other nearby accommodations to stay in. 

The inside of the trunk apartment had three bedrooms, two bathrooms with magical working water and other amenities that you could find in a regular apartment, as well as a large potions lab that was built into the trunk for her, with heavy magical ventilation and other things that would help make living in the trunk apartment bearable without any problems and she could breathe in there, and a fully stocked working large kitchen with everything a home could need. The main bedroom already had a queen-sized bed set inside of it, with a walk-in closet and connecting bathroom, while the second bedroom had been set up as a nursery for Severus to sleep in. 

One of the main reasons she had asked for this particular trunk was because she planned to get back into making potions for a living like she had always planned on doing before she had run away from the wizarding world, and she decided that having her own private lab that she could keep hidden away in secret would be a good start. She only had the apartment set up in the trunk with the lab so that she could have a place to go rest, if she was too tired to leave the trunk yet after working in the lab, and Severus could be down there with her in his nursery room. 

Another thing she had the store proprietor do, was change one of her spare trunks along with one of Severus trunks into vault trunks. She had decided to split her inheritance between herself and Severus, and before she had left Gringotts, she had come to an agreement with Snaggletooth that since she had no idea where her aunts spell was going to send her or if she was even going to still be in England, that Eileen was going to need her entire inheritance with her, so for a small fee Snaggletooth and some other goblins would help move her entire inheritance whatever she brought to them to store the inheritance inside of. 

' _At this point I don't care what will happen if I use this spell. If it can truly get me out of my current situation like auntie Jenova says it would. I could even wind up in the underground goblin mines of Gringotts, and I still won't care,_ ' Eileen thought silently to herself with a slight chuckle, as a small smile crept to her lips, as she waited impatiently, ' _Severus and I do_ not _deserve this kind of life despite my whatever decisions that I made in the past, and I_ refuse _to let us suffer for it any longer if I can possibly change it for the better. What more can I lose anyways?_ ' 

In the following days after Jenova's will reading, and having all of her final preparations made, Eileen made one last decision and cast an obliviate spell on her now ex-husband when he came home from work and was lying passed out drunk in front of tv set in the living room, and completely erased all memories of Eileen and Severus' from Tobias' mind, so that he wouldn't try and come looking for them once they were gone. 

Once she was finished obliviating Tobias, Eileen also began casting a basic cleaning spell throughout the household that magically also removed all other signs that Severus and herself had ever been there to begin with, which included removing their images from any photos that might be in the house. 

Though after some reluctant consideration, Eileen had left behind a final gift on the dining room table for her ex-husband to find whenever he finally came out of his drunken stupor, by leaving a muggle briefcase overfilled with over seven million pounds of muggles currency, that she had the goblins transfer galleons into, with a simple note saying **_From a friend, use it wisely._**

' _Even after everything he's done to me in our time together, I can't help but feel guilty just leaving him in his current situation,_ ' Eileen thought silently to herself, as she shook her head in frustration as she took one last look at her soon to be former home, knowing she wouldn't be seeing it again after today as she took one last look around to make sure that she hadn't left anything behind, ' _Hopefully he will wise up now that I'm no longer here, and won't waste all that money on alcohol and actually use it for something worthwhile._ ' 

Smiling a bit, she turned on her heel and walked out the front door, shutting and locking it quietly behind her before she apparated away. ' _No backing down now. It's now or never..._ ' Eileen thought silently to herself with determination, as she walked around the room she was in. 

* * *

**_~-Gringott's Bank, Private Ritual Room, England - January 27, 1967~-_**

A few hours later found Eileen deep in the bowels of Gringott's inside of a special room that the goblins had set up specifically just for ritual spells. Eileen was all alone in the room except for Severus who was strapped in and sleeping peacefully on her back inside of his brand new **_Kelty Journey PerfectFIT Signature Series Child Carrier_** backpack that she had picked up from a muggle store earlier that day. 

The **_Kelty Journey PerfectFIT Signature Series Child Carrier_** looked like a everyday muggle backpack, but it was also designed to be a baby carrier for babies to ride in on their parents backs, while the backpack part of the carrier was attached to fit behind the baby's seat. 

Eileen had already packed up the backpack with all of the shrunken trunks filled with everything she had removed from her personal vaults that she was taking with her to where ever the ritual was going to send her, along with magical self-updating documents and ID's and birth certificates for herself and Severus that she would need for where ever she ended up to help her get by, along with a document that legally changed Severus' last name from Snape to the Prince family name, and basically cut off all ties with her former husband. 

Eileen had also charmed the backpack part of the **_Kelty Journey PerfectFIT Signature Series Child Carrier_** so that it would be bottomless as well as weightless so that it wouldn't cause her any problems as she wore it, as well as not put extra strain on Severus' seat, with all of the shrunken trunks inside of it weighing it down. 

Eileen had also cast a few baby proofing protection spells on it to make it extra safe for Severus to ride in so that he wouldn't be injured somehow while riding in it, as well as a sticking charm on the seat to keep Severus inside it in case something happened during the ritual. 

"Lady Prince, are you ready to begin?" one of the goblins who was there to witness the rituals performance asked casually, as he gestured towards the ritual circle in the center of the room with one hand, "If so, please proceed now, so that we may begin." 

"Yes I'm ready. I want to get this over with as soon as possible," Eileen said as she clutched the parchment containing the ritual spell tightly in her hands for a moment, before loosening her grip on the parchment and opened it up to start reading. 

Taking a deep breath, Eileen started speaking the words that were on the parchment outloud. 

**_Ubah ib dra ryhtc uv desa,  
Ymmuf ouin bufan du creha pnekrdmo,  
Syga dra lmulg yht fraamc uv desa cbeh,  
Pnehk pylg fryd uhla fyc seha_ **

**_Pnayg draca Ayndrmo lryehc  
Keja ic y haf vyda  
Frana uin tnaysc lyh pa vimvemmat  
Ymmuf uin rybbehacc du caa dra mekrd uv tyo_**

**__**

**_Nasuja drec linnahd tacdeho  
Pnayg draca ayndrmo lryehc  
Lryhka dra vydac’ tacekh  
Paht ed du so femm _ **

**__**

**_Yht cad ic vnaa_ **

As Eileen continued to chant the spell for a few more times as her voice began to grow louder with each passing second as she chanted the words, the ritual circle she was standing in started to emit a pale golden glow that seemed to grow brighter with each passing second as the glow started to spin and swirl around her body. 

Not breaking her stride as she continued to chant the ritual spell, the bright light continued to spin around her body as it slowly surrounded her as it seemed to envelop her body inside of what looked like a golden cocoon as her voice faded away, before the cocoon dispersed a few seconds later leaving the ritual circle now empty once more, and leaving no sign that anyone had been in the room at all. 

A few minutes later, a goblin clean-up crew entered the ritual chamber and starts cleaning up the room for any leftover magical residue from the ritual, and decontaminating the room of anything that might harm the next person who came to use the room, as Snaggletooth slowly came into the room to watch the cleanup process for a moment as his gaze moved towards the empty ritual circle for one last time. 

' _So it actually worked. Well then, all's well that ends well as the humans say, depending on where Lady Prince and her son ends up because of the ritual..._ ' Snaggletooth thought silently to himself as a toothy smirk appeared on his face, as he thought about the repercussions Eileen Princes actions might cause once others discovered it, ' _Hopefully where ever they wind up is a lot better than here. I wish you good luck in you and your sons future endeavors, Lady Prince._ ' 

With those thoughts, Snaggletooth turned on his heels and left the ritual rooms and left the goblin cleanup crew alone to continue their duties in the room. 

* * *

**_~-Prince Manor, Edinburgh - January 27, 1967~-_ **

Meanwhile back at Prince Manor, Lady Sierra Prince nee Hargreeves was walking through the empty hallways of her family's vast manor as she made her way towards the dining room to have the House Elves start preparing dinner for herself and her husband to eat. 

Though as she walked down the hallway, Sierra's mind couldn't help but wonder back to her errant youngest daughter, Eileen, who she hadn't seen in over two years. 

' _It has been two years since Eileen left. Why couldn't she understand that her father and myself were just doing what was best for her,_ ' Sierra thought angrily to herself in irritation, as old anger from Eileen's abandonment of the family stilled festered inside of Sierra, ' _when we set her up with Loleus Malfoy? That girl is just so stubborn. She's just like grandmother in that regard._ ' 

Ever since Eileen had stormed out of the manor in a rage, Sierra had been both upset, especially when she didn't hear from Eileen since. In the days since the Malfoy-Prince engagement disaster as it was now known as to those who had heard about it and were still gossiping about it even now even two years later. 

Sierra had stood by her husband, Delos Princes side as in the weeks since that fateful night, as he and the Malfoys had started to spread word around to Eileen's usual haunts that she was to be considered **_Persona Non Grata_** to the magical community and that there would be dire repercussions to anybody who tried to deal with her until they were told otherwise. 

At the time, both Delos and Sierra along with the Malfoy family who had been more than willing overlook the humiliation that Eileen had dealt all of them and go through with the betrothal agreement, while adding some alterations to the new contract they had drawn up to replace the original contract that Eileen had burned up. 

The two families had truly believed that by doing so and taking away Eileen's options concerning her 'career' plans of being a potions mistress, would cause Eileen to come crawling back to the family and do as she was told like a proper Prince daughter should do, only for it to backfire on them. 

When Eileen had discovered what they had done, she had sent Delos and Sierra a Howler voicing her anger, and demanding that they cancel the **_Persona Non Grata_** order on her, which they had written back and told her that the would as soon as soon as she married Loleus Malfoy, like she was supposed to do as their daughter. 

Eileen's response to that had been another Howler informing Delos and Sierra what she thought of them and the Malfoy contract and that she didn't need them any longer to make her own way in the world, before telling them to never contact her again if they were willing to ruin her life like they were doing now. 

After that last letter, Eileen seemed to have disappeared completely from the magical world without a trace. Any letters sent to her either by Delos or Sierra were always returned unopened, with the delivery owls sometimes being seen flying around in circles around the manor immediately after being sent off to deliver Eileen's latest letter, only for the owl to eventually give up on the attempt and return to the owl roost without going anywhere at all, which had the two Prince's worried. 

Even Eileen's older siblings had tried contacting her, with the exact same results as their own owls giving up on trying to locate her and returning to the roost without going anywhere at all. 

As time went by with no word from Eileen, the Malfoys eventually cancelled the deal with the Prince family, mostly because Loleus had come down with a bad case of Dragon Pox while they awaited word on hearing word Eileen, and Loleus Malfoy wound up dying from a bad case of Dragon Pox a few weeks after contracting it. 

They had even tried contacting Eileen's godmother, Jenova Elmyra Discepolo, to see if the other woman had seen Eileen recently or even had heard from her at all. But Jenova had told them that she hadn't heard from Eileen since around the time Eileen had sent out her last Howler letter to Sierra and Delos. All Jenova would really tell them about what happened. 

Jenova had really laid into Sierra and Delos about the entire situation as she told the couple off about how she had handled Eileen. As she yelled and cursed them both out in her Howler, she proceeded to also inform them that even _if_ she _wanted_ to help them find Eileen, she _still_ wouldn't tell them since she had promised her god daughter that she wouldn't do so, just before Eileen had left. 

Then nearly eleven months after Eileen had disappeared public view in the magical world, on Januarys 9 of this year, Sierra just happened to be passing the magically self-updating Prince Family Tree wall hanging scroll that they hung in the main hallway of the manor, when she noticed a new addition to the Family Tree scroll that hadn't been there when she had gone to bed the previous night, which caused Sierra's eyes to widen in shock at the Family Tree scroll. 

Directly under Eileen's name was a jagged line leading down towards a picture of what appeared of a black haired baby boy with navy blue eyes looking back at Sierra on the Family Tree scroll with the name **_Severus Jayden Snape_** printed directly under the babies name. That was when Sierra also noticed that Eileen's maiden name had also been changed to **_Snape_** as well on the Family Tree scroll. 

Seeing that Eileen apparently now had a son to call her own, Eileen had felt both surprise and elation at the idea that she was a grandmother again. But also felt annoyance fill every fiber of Sierra's being directed at Eileen for letting her petty grudge against the family keep her from telling the family about her future baby. 

Another worrying fact was the lack of a picture of Severus Snape's father appearing on the Family tree next to Eileen. The fact that both Eileen and Severus last names _both_ showed up on the Family Tree under the 'Snape' name instead of the 'Prince' name shows that Eileen had at least married the man before giving birth, but the lack of a picture for the man in question could only mean one out of two things. Either the man was a Squib or was instead a filthy muggle, and Sierra still couldn't decide on which idea upset her more at the moment the longer she thought about it. 

' _Snape? I wonder_ who _the father is? I've_ never _even heard of that particular family name before. I would_ love _to meet him as well as my grandson. Though..._ ' Sierra thought silently to herself days later, as she glanced at the Family Tree scroll every once in awhile to look over ' _The fact that the father_ isn't _showing up on the tree with them, could only mean that the man could either be a Squib or a Muggle. But.. Eileen wouldn't_ really _do this to us would she? By marrying a_ muggle _of all things?!_ ' 

A few days after Severus' birth, Sierra had received word from Jenova's lawyer telling Sierra that Jenova had been found dead in her home, apparently having had died peacefully in her sleep, and that a funeral would be happening soon, and that there wasn't going to be a will reading. 

On the day of the funeral Eileen had looked around, hoping to catch Eileen there attending the funeral of her godmother, but Sierra became disappointed when she didn't see Eileen anywhere in the church or at the funeral as Jenova final remains were laid to rest inside of the Discepolo family crypt with the rest of Jenova's' long dead family. 

' _Now that I think about it, it would_ almost _be just like Eileen to go off and marry a dumb_ muggle _, just to_ spite _our family when she's in a snit,_ ' Sierra thought silently herself, as she shook her head reproachfully at the mere idea that her youngest daughter's child might be a half-blood instead of a proper pureblood wizard, ' _At this point I almost really don't care about_ who _or even_ what _the boy's father is. If I could just see Eileen again even if its just for a few minutes and we never see each other again afterwards..._ ' 

Just then, as Sierra passed by the Family Tree scroll a sudden flash of light from the scroll caught her attention, causing her to immediately turn her attention upon it, just in time to watch in shock and horror as the images and names of Eileen and her son slowly faded from the Family Tree as if they never existed on the tree. 

' _What the hell?! What happened?! Where did they go?!_ ' Sierra thought frantically to herself as she quickly pulled out her wand and start casting every single spell she could think of to try and reverse whatever happened to the scroll, only for Sierra to feel her panic rise as no spell she used seemed to reverse whatever happened. 

"Delos!" Sierra shrieked loudly as she knew her husband would hear her, since he was just a few doors down the hall from where she was inside of his personal study room, "Delos! Come quickly! Its an emergency!" 

A few seconds later, the door to the study slammed open as a frazzled Delos Prince appeared in the doorway, as he looked around for a moment before spotting his wife and hurries over as fast as he could 

"What is it, Sierra? What's wrong" Delos demanded as he finally reached his wife's location, as he watched her raise a shaky hand towards the Family Tree scroll. As he stared at the Family Tree scroll for a moment, it took him a moment to realize what was wrong, as his eyes widen in shock and disbelief as he saw that Eileen and her sons images were now missing from the Family Tree scroll, "By Merlin's beard. What the hell happened?! Where's Eileen and Severus?" 

"I don't know what happened! That's why I called for you. I was walking by the Family Tree scroll when it suddenly started glowing," Sierra said after a few seconds as she tried to take a steadying breath to try and calm herself down, as she reached out a shaking hand to touch the blank area where Eileen and Severus used to be on the tree, "when the glow died down they were both gone from the tree as if they were never there to begin with. Before I called for you I tried several spells to try and reverse whatever happened but nothing is working." 

As he heard his wife's words, Delos pulled out his own wand and started casting his own spells upon the Family Tree only to get the same results as his wife as the pictures of Eileen and her son refused to return. 

"What could their pictures disappearing possibly mean, Delos?" Sierra demanded as she stared at the empty spot on the family tree, "if they were dead their images wouldn't have disappeared like that. It would have just blacked out and show the day of their deaths..." 

"I don't know Sierra... I'll have to contact somebody about this. Its high time we track down our wayward daughter and bring her home where she belongs," Delos said firmly as he glanced towards his disthraught wife, before turning on his heel and going back to his office to get started on the search for Eileen. 

Little did the entire Prince family know, it would be a long time before they would see Eileen Prince and her son again. 

* * *

**_~-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland – January 27, 1967~-_**

Somewhere within the hallowed halls of Hogwarts there is a room where a large lone book resides in that was sitting on top of a golden pedestal. The book is the school registration ledger that automatically records the birth of every newborn witch and wizard that is born into the world and what year they are scheduled to start school. 

Professor Minerva McGonagall was currently in the room copying down a long list of names of children that were scheduled to come to Hogwarts in the following school year, so that the names would be ready to be addressed and sent out to new students before school starts up again. 

' _Perfect. I'm_ finally _finished. Now that I have this year's roll call of incoming new students taken care of,_ ' Minerva thought silently to herself as she snapped close the notebook she was using to write down the names in the registration book, as she gently closed the ledger itself, as she turned away from the registration book and starts making her way out the door, ' _so I'll send out the invites later in the coming months before school starts up again..._ ' 

As the door to the room shut behind her, the registration book started glowing a bright yellow glow moments before it slowly lifted off of its pedestal and flung itself open as it started flipping pages until it reached the page listing the names of all of the future first years who had recently been born that year in 1967 who would be attending Hogwarts in the year 1978, as the name **Snape, Severus** became highlighted in golden letters in the **_S_** surnames section of the book. 

For a few seconds, nothing happened as the ' **Snape, Severus** ' name slowly began to glow brightly for a few seconds inside of the book, before the name turned black and disappeared completely from the books pages as if it had never existed before the book finally flipped back closed again and settled back on its pedestal like nothing happened. 

* * *

**_~-Outskirts of Sunnydale, California - January 27, 1987~-_ **

Late one evening on the outskirts of Sunnydale, California, the night was quiet except for the usual sounds of animals crying in the night or passing cars on the road going in and out of Sunnydale. 

All of a sudden the silence is broken by a loud cracking sound, as a bright flash of light seemed to light up the road, and as the light faded away to reveal a young woman appearing out of the nowhere in the middle of the road, with a sleeping baby on her back as she staggered a bit before catching her balance once more and standing back up straight, as she pulled out her wand and lit up the area with a Light spell so she could see better. 

' _Where did the spell send me? I don't recognize the area at all._ ' Eileen thought in confusion as she squinted her eyes a bit in the darkness trying to figure out exactly where she was, as she spotted a nearby road sign, and quickly made her way over to it to read what it said, ' _I wonder just how far away from home am I exactly?_ ' 

Coming to a stop in front of the sign, Eileen raised her wand up higher to fully illuminate the sign, as her eyes widen a bit in surprise as she read the words that had been printed on it. 

**_Welcome to Sunnydale, California  
Please enjoy your stay in our peaceful little town!  
Population: 38,450  
Established in 1909_ **

' _Sunnydale California, huh? So the spell sent me all the way to the colonies to start over? Sunnydale sounds like a cheery little place from that name._ ' Eileen thought silently to herself for a moment, as a small smile crept up to her lips as she glanced over her shoulder at Severus who was sleeping peacefully in the backpack baby carrier she was wearing on her back, and smiled when she saw that she he was still asleep, ' _I seriously hope I am not making a mistake by doing this. But if it keeps Severus and myself safe from Tobias, I am willing to do this._ ' 

Since the backpack had been muggle in design, Eileen had taken precautions with it, and reinforced it with protection spells that would keep Severus safe from any harm and injuries while he rode inside it, as well as some cushioning and heating charms in the seat to make it extra soft for him to sit in as well as keep him warm. Designed into the back of the carrier was a backpack that contained all of the shrunken trunks containing everything she and Severus owned that she had managed to grab from the home she that shared with her former husband for the last year, along with the trunks containing her inheritance from her godmother. 

' _At least the trip didn't wake him up and upset him. I don't want him to be upset and crying until I can figure out the situation we are in._ ' Eileen thought silently to herself as she looked around her unfamiliar surroundings worriedly for a moment, while gripping her wand tightly in her hand as she looked for any sign of an attack, but didn't see or hear anything, ' _I can't stay here all night. There is no telling what might be out here that could endanger us, so I_ need _to focus more on this 'Sunnydale' place first of all and get us there as soon as possible and find proper accommodations for us..._ ' 

Glancing over her shoulder to check on Severus once more, and seeing that the infant was definitely still fast asleep, Eileen let out a small sigh as she starts walking in the direction that the street sign said that 'Sunnydale' was located in, and unaware of strange light blue glow that was shining underneath Severus' baby t-shirt on his left shoulder, with the light fading away into nothing just as quickly as it had started. 

' _I mean seriously it can't be as bad as the last place I was in..._ ' Eileen thought silently, as a small smile crept to her lips as she walked, ' _living in the colonies would be a nice change of pace compared to England after everything I've been through..._ ' 

**_To be continued..._ **

==================  
**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_20_** pages. This is my **_second_** attempt at writing a **_Harry Potter_** crossover, involving **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_** with my first one being called **_Brimstone Kisses_**. Please tell me what you think of it in reviews. Do you guys love it? Hate it? What? Though extremely rude flamers won't be tolerated. Please tell me what all of you think of this story of mine. 

Yes I changed Severus middle name to ' ** _Jayden_** ' I think he deserved his own middle name instead of being named after the man who would have made him grow up abused in canon. _lol_ And I made his eyes a dark navy-blue color. 

Anybody recognize the scene involving the Hogwarts registration book? I copied and pasted it from my **_Harry Potter and Avengers and Captain Marvel_** fanfic called **_Racing the Daylight_** after making some alterations to the last two lines so it would fit Severus instead. 

**Meaning of the spell that Eileen uses (created using _Google Translate_ ):**

**_Mutare Fata et Transmuta Vitam Tuam_** \- Change that will transform your life and death 

If anyone is wondering what the words to the spell I created came from, I took and altered different parts of the four incantation spells from Disney's **_Tangled_** series, while using a **_Al Bhed translator_** to make the words foreign sounding. Here's the **_Al Bhed to English_** translation for the spell. 

  * - ** _Ubah ib dra ryhtc uv desa_** \- Open up the hands of time 
  * - ** _Ymmuf ouin bufan du creha pnekrdmo_** \- Allow your power to shine brightly 
  * - ** _Syga dra lmulg yht fraamc uv desa cbeh_** \- Make the clock and wheels of time spin 
  * - ** _Pnehk pylg fryd uhla fyc seha_** \- Bring back what once was mine 
  * - ** _Pnayg draca Ayndrmo lryehc_** \- Break these Earthly chains 
  * - ** _Keja ic y haf vyda_** \- Give us a new fate 
  * - ** _Frana uin tnaysc lyh pa vimvemmat_** \- Where our dreams can be fulfilled 
  * - ** _Ymmuf uin rybbehacc du caa dra mekrd uv tyo_** \- Allow our happiness to see the light of day 
  * - ** _Nasuja drec linnahd tacdeho_** – Remove this current destiny 
  * - ** _Pnayg draca ayndrmo lryehc_** – Break these earthly chains 
  * - ** _Lryhka dra vydac' tacekh_** – Change the fates' design 
  * - ** _Paht ed du so femm_** – Bend it to my will 
  * - ** _Yht cad ic vnaa_** – And set us free 



Anybody wondering what the baby backpack Eileen is using to carry Severus around in looks like? It's called a **_Kelty Journey PerfectFIT Signature Series Child Carrier_** and its picture can be found on Amazon.com. 

I thought that the backpack would be perfect for Eileen to have to use to carry Severus in while she's traveling through time, and it also holds the shrunken trunks containing her belongings in it so she doesn't have to juggle between carrying Severus while also carrying their belongings. Before anyone says anything about the existence of the bag in the 1960s, let's just say in the history of the story that the bags DID exist in the 1960's. _lol_

Plus if anybody thinks Severus (who was just barely a few weeks old) was too small/young ride in that thing safely, remember I said Eileen used magic to reinforce the stupid thing with all kinds of protection placed on it to make sure Severus DIDN'T get hurt while riding it.  
=====================================  
**_Started On:_** October 8, 2020  
**_Completed On:_** November 12, 2020


End file.
